The Fall Of The Justice League
by tmgm528
Summary: The Justice League, Smart, Powerful and The Protectors Of Earth. Strong enough to stop any threat...but this time, It is not enough.


The Fall Of The Justice League

A Justice League Fan-Fiction By: Tmgm528

Characters:

Clark Kent: Superman

Hal Jordan: Green Lantern

Bruce Wayne: Batman

Barry Allen: The Flash

J'onn J'onzz: Martian Manhunter

Princess Diana: Wonder Woman

Arthur Curry: Aquaman

Unknown: Imperiex Prime

Unknown: The Joker

Edward Nigma: The Riddler

Gorilla Grod: Telepathic Gorilla

Lex Luthor: President Of LexCorp

Harleen Quinzel: Harley Quinn

Dick Grayson: Nightwing

Selina Kyle: Catwoman

David Unknown: Black Manta

Alfred Pennyworth: Butler

Barbara Gordon: Oracle

Neal Emerson: Doctor Polaris

Jervis Tech: Mad Hatter

Prologue

October 17….. The Justice Leagues Space Station lay in the rubble of Metropolis. There was nothing they could do…he had won and all was lost. He tricked them but not by hiding he was in plain sight but they were too blind to see it. With there last ounce of strength The Justice League ran to the farthest reaches of Earth, The Galaxy, The Universe and even other Universes. They went and gathered any help they could get. They all knew they couldn't win but they were not going to give up…..they would fight until there last ounce of strength had run out. But wherever there is a will…there is hope.

Chapter 1

Earths Finest Part 1

Batman

June 7….. Martian Manhunter sat at the watchtower computer keeping an eye over many areas of the world. He noticed a radiation spike in the Gotham docks and told Barry Allen. "We Need Someone in Gotham Now!" yelled Barry Allen. "I'm on it" Batman yelled running to the Batwing. Batman ran to the Batwing as quickly as he could grabbing his utility belt on the way. He hopped in and set the course for Gotham City near the docks. Within minutes the batwing shot him from the Justice League Watchtower space station to the Gotham docks. He made a perfect landing and could see what was causing the radiation spike already. He could see Joker and Harley Quinn running through the docks laughing as they held some sort of radiation bomb. "SWEETY! We have a bat problem…Again." Harley Quinn said with that craziness in her voice. "Is he in our belfry?" the Joker said as he began laughing uncontrollably at a joke he had used at least eighty times. Harley Quinn raised a bazooka that somehow Batman had yet to notice when he landed. He jumped out of the Batwing just before the rocket hit destroying one of his most precious vehicles and his ride home. "You missed!' batman said in a high pitched taunting voice. Batman knew how to pull the right strings and Harley Quinn was furious. "YOU CHEATING NO GOOD BAT! I WILL BLOW THOSE POINTY LITTLE EARS RIGHT OFF YOUR HEAD!" Harley Quinn screamed. She fired and reloaded repeatedly until she hadn't realized she had run out of ammo. Batman had planned on all of that happening and struck as soon as she had ran out of ammo. He punched her in her face, slammed her into a wall and tied her up. "I think you chipped my tooth…I'L SUE!" Harley screamed. Batman couldn't stand her yapping so he put duck tape over her mouth.

Now that she was shut up he ran after The Joker knowing she didn't slow him down too much. He ran toward The Joker hearing his mischievous laugh along the chase. "I tought I Tough a putty BAT!" The Joker said it as he laughed and laughed. Batman stopped running and was staring directly into The Joker's eyes about 50 ft away from him. The Joker pulled a gun and shot Batman twice in the chest and once in the arm. "What is it they say? A bat has nine lives let's see if that's true. HAHAH!" The Joker smiled as he said it. "No that's a CAT BASTARD!" blurted Catwoman as she jumped out of nowhere and clawed Joker in the face. Joker fell on his face due to the surprise of the attack. "I thought that was a rat?"The Joker said laughing slightly. Batman felt no pain from the bullets due to his bullet proof vest. "Looked like you needed my help out there." said Catwoman. "Yeah I think I chipped a tooth…" Batman said in a smart allec sort of way. "Shut up." said Catwoman as she kissed him and jumped off. Many people would be surprised by this but he was used to this treatment. Joker chuckled and hit the trigger to the bomb as batman was not noticing. He turned and saw the lights flashing on the bomb. 3….2….1. Batman dove behind a crate and almost didn't even realize what happened.

A small burst of radiation shot out. Not even enough to cause a minor skin burn. Batman got out from behind the crate and noticed a small box from where the bomb once was. As he examined the box he noticed a green question mark on the box. "What the…" Batman said as the box opened. A small slip of paper fell out of the box that read "I am an instrument whose music comes from the heart" Batman knew what this meant….Joker was working with The Riddler which could never be a good thing.

He grabbed the Joker and Harley Quinn bringing them to Arkham Asylum. "I brought in these two." Batman said to Dr. Renice Jorsa. "I will bring these two to there cells 3 and 4 in corridor three." Dr. Renice Jorsa said. "Did you hear that Puddin! Our cells are right next to each other! We can talk and tell jokes…..and blow kisses at each other!" Harley said to her Puddin the Joker. "Oh I heard…that's just GREAT." Said Joker knowing this would be the worst pain he could ever endure. "I will see you soon….Puddin." said Batman making the joker scream like a young child with a bad nickname.

Just as Batman was about to follow up on his Riddler lead a message came through on his earphone from Alfred. "Sir I know you most likely have something very important to fix and tend to but Bruce Wayne is needed at the Odinsaton Music Hall for Ms. Rees's charity ball." Said Alfred through the earphone. "I need to follow up on this Riddler leads though…wait the Music hall! Music…Heart…It's an Organ! There exhibit this month is on a 17th century organ they got in. Tell Ms. Rees I will be there in twenty minutes." said Batman to Alfred. "Yes Master Wayne." said Alfred.

Batman got out of his Batsuit behind some bushes and put on a tuxedo he carries on him at all times. He called for Alfred and he drove him to the Odinsaton Music Hall.

When he arrived Ms. Reed was waiting for him at the door. "Mr. Wayne how good to see you. I hope you make a donation tonight to the Music Hall to keep it around for future generations." said Ms. Rees in a kind voice with a slight Indian accent. "Yes Ms. Reed I am planning on making a small donation tonight." said Bruce Wayne in a way that made her know small meant five to ten thousand dollars. Bruce Wayne was receiving a message from the justice league so he ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"What is it J'onn?" said Bruce Wayne knowing it was urgent. "Our cameras are showing that you have a Riddler on the roof. They don't need Bruce Wayne they need Batman." said Martian Manhunter. "On it and nice one Riddler not Fiddler." said Bruce putting on the Batsuit. "What Riddler and a fiddler? I do not get it." said Martian Manhunter in a very serious voice. "Never mind." said Bruce now Batman. He rushed out the window and onto the roof watching the Riddler walk in the building through the roof. Batman didn't rush in he just stood on the roof listening in to hear what The Riddler was saying. "Riddle me this." said The Riddler making every one in the building scream at the sight of him. "I'm not a solid or a liquid." he said continuing his riddle. "A Gas." a man in the building said. "Correct! You solved a mediocre puzzle a 3rd grade child could figure out." said The Riddler with a grin. The man in the audience hid himself away feeling scared and humiliated. "I'm noxious and toxic and filling the room right now. Better have a gas mask on you." The Riddler said laughing and putting a gas mask on as the gas began filling the room.

Batman jumped in as quickly as he could punching Riddler in the face. Batman through an oval shaped grey object that absorbed the gas protecting the people in the music hall. Batman threw another punch hitting The Riddler in the gut. He tied him up and left him outside as the police came driving him back to Arkham. Batman climbed back into the bathroom through the window. He changed back into a tuxedo and came out. "Bruce! You missed it! The Riddler and then Batman swooped down and stopped him! You should have seen it!" said Ms. Rees. "I guess I just miss all the fun don't I." said Bruce. Bruce Wayne gave his money and said his goodbyes. He got in the limousine and Alfred drove him away. "Goodbye." Said Ms. Rees after Bruce had left. "It just doesn't make sense Alfred what would Riddler and Joker be doing together. They never work together…..They hate each other! And why the Odinsaton Music Hall? There is nothing there that they needed. It just doesn't make sense Alfred." said Bruce. "Well Master Wayne you always seem to figure these things out in time." said Alfred. "I know Alfred but what if this time…we don't have time…" said Bruce in a very serious tone.

Chapter 2

Earths Finest Part 2

Superman

June 10….Clark Kent was sitting at his desk typing out the latest news story. The words on his paper said "Jane Rees Running For Mayor Of Metropolis!" He was supposed to be working but he couldn't keep his mind straight since Bruce told him about the Joker and Riddler working together. It just didn't seem normal or right and it worried him. This was bugging him more than Lex trying to blow up a building or the Joker trying to blow up a town. It just wasn't right and it was taking away from Clarks work…both a reporter and being superman. Louis was noticing something bothering him as Clark and the rest of the league was noticing a difference in superman. Obviously Louis didn't know what was bothering and he couldn't tell her no matter how much he wanted to because she could never know he was superman. At times during the day he would become dazed for minutes completely forgetting what he should be doing and instead thinking about Joker and Riddler.

A message came through on his earpiece from Hal. "Clark! Luthor is attacking a science lab two miles from your exact position!" said Hal. Clark ran out of the building and into an unsuspecting phone booth. He zipped out as quickly as he ran in and ran out in his superman outfit. He flew into the air and he was at the laboratory in minutes. He saw Luther attacking scientist and boxes of Reese brand electro magnetic compulsory shock absorbers. He flew behind Luthor's robotic suit ready to destroy it when Lex turned around and shot superman with a Kryptonite cannon. Superman fell to the ground no longer able to use his powers. He could barely stand and he felt weak unable to fight. Diana came through his earphone. "Clark…..Clark….Clark! Your biometric readings are rising?! What's happening?!" Diana said sounding frightened.

Superman could feel his power rising but he could feel anger building up and he could no longer control it. It felt as if something took over his body. He broke the opening into Lex's robotic suit. He ripped Lex out of his robotic suit and beat him almost to a pulp. He could feel his eyes warming up about to shoot the lasers from his eyes when he was able to take control and stop. He left Lex where he was and flew away.

He was now more worried than he had ever been. He wasn't sure what took control of him but he knew it wasn't himself. He thought to himself "what if I kill one of my enemies? What if…..What if I kill one of my allies or an innocent person?" he knew Lex didn't do it. Lex didn't have that technology or power. There was only one person with that technology. It appeared Clark was going to make a trip to Gotham City.

He flew to Gotham and to the Batcave to have a chat with Batman. He flew through the Batcave entrance and saw Bruce sitting at the Batcomputer pondering. "Hi Bruce how's everything in Gotham?" Superman asked. "No time for small talk Clark. What do you want?" Bruce asked. "Well then grumpy…..I think Jervis managed to mind control me." Clark said changing from a kidding to serious tone. "He's in Arkham. He's in cell 10 in corridor three." Bruce said turning away from Clark again working on the Batcomputer again. Clark realized he had overstayed his very short welcome. He got into his superman outfit and flew off to Arkham.

He walked in and none of the guards asked for Id. He walked past Cell 3, 4 and 5 and witnessed poison ivy being brought to cell 5. "Mr. J…. look who just got brought into the cell next to me! Red it's me Harley! Red!" Harley said looking ecstatic to see her good old friend ivy or red as she called her getting a cell right next to her. "Oh dear god please make that not be Harley." She said to herself before turning around and seeing Harley pushed up against the glass. "AHHHHH" Ivy screamed knowing that this was most likely done on purpose. She knew that Batman probably insisted this was her cell. "Gee Red does 3 days in Arkham without makeup really make me look that bad." Said Harley. Superman walked past and reached cell 10 and could see Jervis talking to himself about tea and Alice. "Oh How wonderful to see you! Tea? Alice go get him some tea because he would just love some tea." Jervis said to superman and then talked to an Alice who wasn't there. "Jervis! How did you mind control me!" superman screamed at him. "Oh Alice should we tell him? Oh we should we should shouldn't we Alice!" He said as if he was actually talking to a woman named Alice. "Jervis Tell Me!" Superman yelled. "Well we don't normally tell people who yell at us but oh what the hell Alice he doesn't seem like a bad man. Well I'll tell you. A few months ago a woman came up to me asking for some help to mess with you. Oh Alice I love this story! She gave me a large sum and it would help kill that mean old nasty bat. But then she didn't pay me and it didn't help Alice and I kill the bat. Oh Alice I was tricked…Oh Alice don't use bad language like that." said Jervis. "What was her name Jervis and how did she affect me?" said superman trying not to get as angry. "Well Mr. S…..Haha Mr. S isn't that funny Alice? Oh it is I know! She never told me her name did she Alice. No she didn't. I only gave her some of my cards didn't I Alice. Oh I did I did! I don't know how she controlled you." said Jervis. Superman got up and left without saying a word. "Goodbye Mr. S! Goodbye! Say goodbye Alice." Jervis said. As Superman walked away he knew Jervis was definitely as mad as a hatter.

He left Arkham and decided to simply walk around Gotham Park observing the life and the trees. He sat on a bench and watched the birds fly by and the fountain spray water into the air. He sighed and looked into the air almost helpless. Catwoman hopped from a tree above where she had been observing him. "Ok what's wrong Mr. Man Of Steel" she said putting air quotes around Man Of Steel. "Go away Selina. I just need to be alone." said Superman. Selina jumped down from the tree and sat next to him. "You don't normally see the famous Superman sad. Come on what's wrong." she said in a comforting voice. He explained the entire thing to her within half an hour. "Well it sounds like you just need to tae a few days off. Lay low and then get back out there all rested up ok?" said Selina. "You know you may be a criminal but you have some good advice." said Superman grinning slightly. "I hope you're not expecting a kiss. Because me and your superhero bud are in an it's complicated relationship status." She said as she laughed and jumped away.

He flew back to Metropolis and decided to take Selina's advice. He took off a few days of work as a reporter and hero. He sat at home thinking and worrying if he could or would hurt anyone else. He felt like he was unemployed or retired. He watched T.V which was something he would never do. He avoided the news and watched cartoons based off himself and reality T.V. He always laughed when he saw a commercial for a toy or merchandise based of himself. He did a lot of sleeping…again something he normally didn't have time to do. After one week he decided he should get back into the world again. He put on a suit and drove to work. He arrived and no one seemed to notice he had ever been gone. He went to his desk and began typing again. He went through

His work day fine and when it became 5:00 he left work.

He got in his superman outfit to patrol the town. He flew through the ton and would notice a burglar every now and then. He would swoop down and tie them up to let the police do the rest. At around 1:00 in the morning the feeling hit him again. His anger released from him and he felt as if he should destroy something. He began to fight with himself trying to let go with the anger. "Who are you!" he yelled to himself. "I am you but you may call me your imp." A voice in his head said back. "Get out of here!" he yelled once again and was able to let go of his anger.

He was scared again about hurting someone. He decided the best way to keep others safe was to stay in The Justice League Watchtower. If something went wrong the other heroes could stop him from hurting anyone. He flew high up into the air and out of the atmosphere. He entered through the watchtower door and explained the situation to The Justice League. They permitted him to stay in the watchtower until something could be done. He found a room and waited hoping it wouldn't happen again.

Chapter 3

Earths Finest Part 3

Green Lantern And Martian Manhunter

July 30…..Hal Jordan flew around Earth practically falling asleep as he did it. Things had been quiet recently so he had past his time flying and training in the watchtower. At one point he was positive he fell asleep because he was over Asia and the next thing he knew he was above South America. He flew back to the watchtower hoping some excitement. Unfortunately when he got back to the watchtower there was no excitement. He made some small talk with superman to try and cheer him up but nothing was helping. He left the room and to pass the time he hit on Hawkgirl for fun but he was still bored. He hated to say it but he enjoyed when there was a villain terrorizing a city. Not for the fact that they were terrorizing a city it was the fact that he could fight and be praised for saving a city. In his room Hal would play with the action figure of himself and pretend to save a city but then even his action figure would get bored after a while. He walked around the watchtower and would bug the other members. Batman considered freeing Harley just so he could stop bothering everyone else. Right before Batman could the Sirens went off. Doctor Polaris had returned. He had been missing ever since Hal through him out of Earths atmosphere. Hal got into his outfit and flew down to Earth to stop him.

He was surprisingly happy because he finally had something to do. He was hoping Doctor Polaris would have a very elaborate plan. Maybe he had taken Ms. R Metropolis's lead scientist and was stealing her new equipment and would use it against him. Maybe he had a surprise attack. Hal was the most excited he had ever been to fight an enemy. He had almost reached Metropolis and he was shaking from excitement.

He landed and he saw nothing. Heavy pieces of metal and shards of glass was thrown the air at Green Lantern. He shook of the pain and used the ring to create a large sword. He attacked doctor Polaris with the large sword he created. "Mr. Lantern! You threw me through the atmosphere! I will repay the favor!" said Doctor Polaris as he through more glass and metal at Green Lantern. Green Lantern used the ring to create a shield to block the debris. Doctor Polaris took a weapon green Lantern had never seen. It looked like a gun and Doctor Polaris shot it. The blast powered down green lanterns ring. The shield disappeared and the glass metal slammed into him.

He fell down weak from the pain. Glass shards were stuck inside him making him bleed. "Wh-what is that thing…." Green Lantern said wincing in pain. "Just a new weapon a kind woman gave to Me." said Doctor Polaris. Green Lantern thought about what superman had said about how Jervis gave a woman the cards. He could only assume that it was the same woman. Doctor Polaris walked to Green Lantern and punched Green Lantern in the face. Doctor Polaris was about to kill Green Lantern Martian Manhunter flew down and transformed into a tiger and attacked Doctor Polaris. Martian Manhunter transformed back into his normal body. He grabbed doctor Polaris and Green Lantern and flew the each up to the Watchtower to question Doctor Polaris.

When they got to the Watchtower they brought Neal Emerson into a jail cell and Martian Manhunter began to question him. "So Mr. Emerson…where did you get that electromagnetic pulse gun?" asked Martian Manhunter. Neal sat there and didn't say a word. "Fine if you don't want to talk to me I'll bring in Batman. Maybe you'll want to talk to me. He'll make you talk." he said and stood up to leave the room. "WAIT! Not him! I'll tell you I'll tell you!" Doctor Polaris said sounding afraid. Martian Manhunter turned around and sat back down. "So who gave the weapon to you." said Martian Manhunter. "A woman. I don't know her name. She was in her mid 30's." Doctor Polaris said nervously. "You will stay here until further notice Neal." said Martian Manhunter.

He left the room and walked into the Justice League meeting room. "This meeting will now commence!" Batman said to the other members. "We have a common problem here! All of this, Joker, Riddler, Lex, Polaris and it all has to do with a young woman!" said Batman. "We have to find out who this woman is or she will destroy us! She knows how to disrupt the ring and turn Superman against us!" Batman yelled. "That's the problem Bruce…we don't have any clue as to who she is." Wonder Woman said in a comforting tone. "We will….we have to! It's not a choice. We can't just give up!" Batman said in a very motivational way. "Now go try and find her!" Batman said. The Justice League got up and began there search.

Martian Manhunter got up and went to the control room and began looking at computer screens as usual. He went to the Thecapatron. It was an advance computer search engine that only the Justice League had access to. They would put in everything they knew or that happened and would pull up what was related to what happened. It was pulling up nothing related to what had happened. Martian Manhunter started to get angry because it always worked. "STOP BEING STUPID AND WORK ALREADY!" he screamed at the computer. Everyone looked at him oddly and turned away back to there normal duties. It continued searching but nothing was found. He had it search for hours on end and into the night but it kept coming up with nothing. He sat at the computer all night hoping it would bring something up.

Hal was recovering in the medical chambers. He was thinking about what happened. He was thinking about Polaris, his weapon, and the woman. It didn't worry him too much because he considered himself the most powerful members of the League. Many people would argue with this statement but in a way he was. His ring could become anything so in a way he was the strongest. He would grin thinking about him being the strongest…but if someone could disrupt the ring and prevent it from working he was merely a man.

Chapter 4

Earths Finest Part 4

Aquaman

August 7….Arthur Curry sat on an island in the middle of the ocean. He had been looking for any sign of the woman or her diabolical plans. He would watch the ocean and when he saw a Ree Soda can, or plastic rings he would put them in a small bag he had with them. He worried about the evil woman but Arthur was laid back. If he began to worry he would tell himself "It's been two weeks if she was going to come back she would have done it by now." He would dive in the water at times and look at the fish. He found the fish interesting every time he looked at them. He dove down once again and felt a shock run through his body and he couldn't breathe.

He began to breathe again and saw Black Manta under the water also. "She told me this would stop him from breathing!" Black manta said. "Who told you this would stop me from breathing! Was it that woman!?" Aquaman screamed at him. Black Manta stood there not saying anything. He pulled out another gun like weapon and shot it at Aquaman. It shot a black oily type liquid. It hit Aquaman burning his skin. Aquaman winced in pain and couldn't move. "Ha…..HaHa…..HAHAH It worked….It actually worked!" said Black Manta.

Manta swam toward Aquaman and gave him a good beating. He punched his got a few times and a few punches to the head. Aquaman floated under the water helpless as he floated in oil and his own blood. He tried to thin of what to do but the beating and oil was making it quite hard for him to think. He was able to clear his mind and thought of the only thing that had any chance of working at all.

Aquaman spread his arms off and the oil seemed to just fall off of him. He punched Black manta in the gut multiple times. He grabbed Black Manta's neck and considered breaking it. Instead he punched Manta in the face multiple times and destroyed his helmet. He brought Manta to the surface and slammed him into a palm tree. He grabbed Manta's wrist and twisted it slightly causing a very severe pain. Aquaman tied Manta to the palm tree and began to question him. "So maybe this time you will tell me who that she is?" Aquaman asked him. Manta sat there quietly and still didn't say a word.

Aquaman grabbed his wrist again and twisted it further and made sure he broke it. "Now who was that woman again?" Aquaman said to him. "Her name was im-…" Manta said and was cut short as a blast of electricity went flying through the air and killed Manta. Aquaman looked around and saw an odd light in the air. The light flashed and the light that temporarily blinded him. He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw.

He found himself tied to a table in some type of lab. He would try and get out but the table he was tied to would shock him enough that he would stop trying to escape. He lay on the table thinking about all the horrible things this horrible person could do to him or any of his allies. He could picture himself being tortured into telling the locations of his allies. Then he could picture his allies being killed one by one and know it was all his fault. A door opened and he saw someone walk in.

He saw someone in a metallic suit walk in. The suit was very similar to that of Doctor Polaris's. The person's voice was muffled but he could understand what they were saying. "So Mr. Curry do you know why you are here?" The mystery man asked. "I know I'm here and will kill you." Aquaman said in a tough way before the table shocked him and he screamed in pain. "Mr. Curry answer me! Answer me now!" the mystery man yelled to him.

"I'm here because you killed a man that didn't need to die." Aquaman said to the mystery man. "True I did kill a man but everyone needs to die." The mystery man said to him. "Everyone will die eventually but not today." Aquaman said to him. "Yes not everyone will die today…..they will all die in 3 months. That is when the time is right." said the man in a very serious tone.

"I won't let you kill them! AHHHHHH! The only one that will be killed is….AHHHHHHH…..you." Aquaman said being shocked throughout his sentence. "And how are you so sure of that Mr. Curry? Has your Martian friend told you or do you have an idiotic childish thought that you actually CAN win?" The mystery man said putting air quotes around Martian. "I know I can win! I know I….AHHHHHHH… can." Aquaman said being shocked once again.

"Would you like me to set you free Arthur?" The man asked Aquaman. "I don't need your charity. I would rather rot here without you." Aquaman said. "Don't be mean to your host. You are merely my guest. Now don't treat me like that swine!" The man yelled at Aquaman. "Fine I would not like your charity then Mr." Aquaman said giving a fake smile as he said it. "Now stop smiling like that it's creepier than my smile." The mystery man said.

"Now I will let you go and you will tell all your little gang about me. Do we have that clear?" The man said. "I don't want your AHHHHHHHH help." Aquaman said to the man. The man shocked him again with more volts this time. "NOW GO YOU PUNY FISH MAN! GET OUT AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU WOULD KNOW IT WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" the man said with his voice going into a metallically tone. "I'm sorry." Aquaman said hoping he would be freed.

The man disappeared and the room began to fade away. He saw a second bright light it lasted for around one minute and began to go away. Everything went pitch black and he felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. When the darkness went away he was in a familiar spot.

He was back on the island and all that was there of Black Manta was his broken helmet. He picked up the helmet and requested a transport from this small island to the Justice League Watchtower. Wonder Woman flew down in her invisible jet and picked Aquaman up. "So why did you need to be picked up so urgently Arthur?" Diana asked Arthur. "Il tell you when we get to the watchtower." Arthur said.

It was an awkward flight. They didn't talk at all the entire ride. When Diana put on elevator music Arthur almost snapped. Finally they arrived at the Watchtower and Arthur was relieved for two reasons. So he didn't have to stay in that uncomfortable flight and he could tell what happened.

Arthur called a meeting with all of the main members. "I found Manta and he used this weapon that stopped me from breathing underwater. And then this light killed Manta! And I was transported to a lab. There was a man and he told me tell you this happened. His voice almost sounded like a robot. The he disappeared along with the room and I was sent back to the island. When I got back all that was left of Manta was his helmet." Arthur said as he pulled out the helmet.

"You say this person sounded like a robotic Man?" Green Lantern asked. "I thought it was supposed to be a woman." Wonder Woman said. "How did Manta stop your breathing?" Superman asked. "What did the lab look like?" Martian Manhunter asked. Aquaman thought to himself so many questions and no answers. He wished he would have noticed more but he didn't.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Batman screamed at the other members. "He told us what he knew! Now everyone stop asking him things he doesn't know!" Batman yelled at the others. "What we need to do now is figure out who this man or woman or both is! And we can't figure that out by asking him questions he doesn't know the answer to. So everyone go through Databases and travel across the globe to find this person! Now go…..NOW!" Batman said to everyone.

Everyone went to there assigned duties. Martian Manhunter and Superman went through computer databases. Green Lantern flew around the planet and searched any Satellite data. Aquaman recovered in the Watchtower and searched through databases. And Batman, Wonder Woman and The Flash traveled around the globe trying to find any information on this mystery person.

They were all worried trying to figure out what to do. They were scared but they didn't want to admit it. Even while they searched the planet they couldn't find anything and worried them more and more. They found nothing based on this madman. They knew this person had ways to drain there powers which was something none of there enemies had ever been able to do to them. And something there other enemies couldn't do worried them even more.

Aquaman was sent to a medical room where he could recover from his wounds from Black Manta. His emotional wounds were worse though. Just from thinking about how all his allies…no how all his friends could be killed by this insane monster. What he was most worried about was how this person didn't kill any of the members. They had so many chances. One who didn't kill when they had the chance wasn't a villain….they were a terrorist.

Chapter 5

Earths Finest Part 5

Flash and Wonder Woman

September 6….Flash was in a small town named Smallville. It was Clark Kent grew up although Clark didn't visit since his adopted parents died. Barry hadn't found anything to do with the mysterious person actually no one had found anything to do with that mysterious person. Barry had traveled to Smallville at least 4 times but hadn't found anything.

He didn't know why he came back. Maybe it was thought of a young Clark running around the exact spot where he was standing or maybe in a way it was like being at his own home. His favorite part was sitting on the steps of Clarks adopted parents' house. He loved thinking that 30 years ago Clark sat on those exact steps. He would smile as he sat there for no reason.

He was more worried about this mystery person than any of the other members. Not because he thought he was weaker it was because he was afraid he wouldn't be strong enough to save his friends if this terrorist tried to kill them. He was very scared and no one could seem to calm him down.

As he sat on the steps he started hearing a noise. It was quiet at first and slowly began to get louder and louder. He could hear snorting and grunting so he stood up. He ran toward the noise with his lightning fast speed. As he was running he noticed he was only running at the speed of a normal man.

Meanwhile…..Wonder Woman was in the Watchtower waiting for any info on the mystery man. Normally Diana was never worried….except this time she was. Not just about the terrorist or the people of Earth. She was worried about her best friends dying…including Batman who she hated to consider a friend but no matter what he was.

Wonder Woman was keeping a close eye on the other members. She would check on Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern in the computer room. She would check on Batman around the globe and Aquaman in the med bay. Recently she and Flash were growing closer like a brother and sister.

She received an alert that there was a large sound near Flash that he had reported to the Watchtower. Within a minute she got another report that Flash's speed was decreasing which was a very rare event. She knew something was wrong so she got in the invisible jet and flew down to Smallville.

As Flash's speed decreased he felt something slap him. To him it felt like someone hitting him in the face with a brick. He sat there dazed and confused from the pain. When he could finally concentrate again he saw Gorilla Grod standing there. Gorilla Grod repeatedly hit Flash. Flash lost 3 teeth and was sitting there bleeding from being slapped with a brick like hand at least 20 times.

"So my dearest pal Flash do you have any last words?" Gorilla Grod said putting air quotes around dearest pal. Flash simply spit his own blood in Grod's face. Grod growled and pulled back his arm to punch and possibly kill Flash.

Flash was about to take the pain and face death. He was almost enjoying seeing what Heaven looked like…..but then again he had killed some of enemies occasionally and he thought he may not end up in Heaven.

Right before he was about to die he heard a familiar voice. "He may not have a last word but I do! Go to *beep*!" Wonder Woman said as she jumped behind Grod and threw her Lasso Of Truth around Grod's neck.

She pulled and pulled which choked Grod and almost killed him. "Di-Diana…..don't…don't kill him." Barry said coughing up blood as he did. Diana kept the lasso around Grod's neck but didn't pull it any further. "WHY! Why shouldn't I kill him?! After all the people he has killed and harmed you so much…Why?" Diana asked Barry. "You know the reason why Diana…" Barry said. "Your right…" Diana said. All of a sudden her lasso began electrocuting her. She screamed in pain and fell onto the ground in pain.

The lasso stopped electrocuting her and she picked it back up. She tied it around Grod and punched Grod in the face repeatedly. "Stupid little Wonder….." Grod said and was cut short by a punch in the eye. "Don't ever call me stupid!" Wonder Woman said as she slammed Grod's face into the wall.

As she was standing there she could hear a voice in her head. "So Princess Diana…You will die. All of you…I have only tested a small amount of my weapons to disrupt your powers! When I use the full dose I will be able to kill you all!" the voice in her head said. The voice went away and she could think clearly again.

"Diana are you okay?" Barry asked her. "Yes…..yes I'm fine we just need to get back to the watchtower." Diana said. "Ok but we need to bring Grod to the Metropolis prison." Barry said. They were each too weak to take him to the prison on there own so they called J'onn to bring him.

Barry and Diana got in the invisible jet to fly back to the Watchtower. They each sat there bleeding, bruised and burned. "Diana…..thanks you know for saving me." Barry said to her. "I know you would do the same. I mean your like family to me Barry." Diana said as she was able to smile.

They arrived at the watchtower and appeared as if they had just been in a war. They were in a war though….just a very small one. J'onn was the first to rush to them and help them get out of the invisible jet. Everyone wanted to know what happened but J'onn insisted that be taken to the med-bay first to clean up the cuts, stitch and bandage them. Then they would be able to go to the meeting room and explain what happened.

Diana was used to being stitched up. She felt almost no pain during the stitching process. Barry in his time as Barry had hundreds of stitches but he didn't get use to them. He felt extreme pain as the med-robots stitched him. Within six hours the highly advanced med-bots stitched them, bandaged them and cleaned up the cuts.

They gathered all the members and went to the meeting room to explain what had just happened. "This meeting is an emergency meeting on the 6th of September. This meeting may now commence!" Batman said as the head of all the meetings. Diana explained what happened in full detail. Everything from what Grod said to what the voice in here head said. Barry explained everything he saw in extreme detail as well.

The meeting continued for hours with questions, yelling and no more answers. All that was established was that this enemy had found everyone's weakness and could kill all of them with no problem. None of them said that they could be killed easily but they all thought it and it scared them…All of them.

They each went back to there chambers thinking about anything to stop this great threat. They thought of hundreds of plans which would normally be foolproof. But this time these plans wouldn't work at all…..they would fail instantly. They tried to improve there armor but it wouldn't help. They searched through databases and personal files but still nothing would come up. It wasn't just that they were afraid of this enemy…..they weren't sure if they should be afraid because he didn't seem to exist.

Diana lay in the med-bay and rested. She had a laptop she was using to see if she could find anything. She rarely used a computer but she got used to it quickly. When she would look up the villains involved the problem was that there was no pattern whatsoever.

It didn't have any signature piece that something involving the Joker would have had. There were no clues that The Riddler would have put in one of his plans. And there was nothing to do with Doctor Polaris or Grod. It just didn't make sense to her…none of it did. The strange enemy allies and the randomness of the attacks didn't make sense at all.

Barry lay in a separate med-bay room. He was still being bandaged up and used a laptop as well. He looked at old partnerships of enemies and none of the enemies that attacked had ever worked with each other. The closest ally any of them had was Riddler who occasionally would help Grod but there was no connection between The Riddler and Grod with anyone else. Something wasn't right they were missing something but they would only find out what when it was too late.

The entire league thought the same thing as Diana. They thought that this enemy could strike whenever and wherever. They were afraid they would be on patrol and would be killed in front of the people of Earth and then the people would be killed right after. The only place they thought they were safe was there space station The Watchtower. Unfortunately they would soon find out even there space station was not safe from there enemy.

Chapter 6

Help From The Night

Nightwing

October 16…Two thugs ran through the alleys of Gotham. They had just stolen some money from The First National Bank Of Gotham down the road. They were somewhat surprised that Batman hadn't stopped them so they thought they would be able to get away with it. They ran and no cops came. "So where are you two heading" a voice in the dark said. The man with the voice jumped out of the darkness. He punched the first thug in the face and gut and slammed the second into the wall knocking them each out.

The mystery man started walking away when he heard a voice. "You don't need a big entrance Robi- I mean Nightwing." Batman said to Nightwing. "You're one to talk Bruce." Nightwing said to Batman. "Listen Dick I need your help." Batman said to Nightwing. "Really YOU need my help Bruce…unlikely." Dick said to Bruce.

"I really need your help Dick….The Justice League has an enemy that knows our weakness and we need help to stop this madmen." Bruce said. "Really You need help…..there were so many times when I needed your help and you would never help me! Why Should I Help YOU?!" Dick said. "I may not have helped you on your solo career but I helped you so many times when you were Robin, Dick." Bruce said to him. "Il help you….but only in Gotham. Just this time if you need help Il help you in Gotham but I won't go to your Space Station or Metropolis…Only here." Dick said.

Bruce nodded his head and knew where they should start. "We need to go to Arkham. We need to talk to Joker, Riddler and Harley." Batman said to Nightwing. "We can take my motorcycle Bruce" Nightwing said to him. "I have a ride for us." Batman said. The Batcopter flew in and hovered above them. A ladder dropped down to let both of them climb up into the cockpit.

They got into the pilot and passenger seat and sat down. "I haven't sat here in how long? three years…..Wow I can't believe it has been three years!" Nightwing said. "I don't count the years Dick…I count the lives saved." Batman said. "Ok Mr. Serious…..you can't be sentimental can you." Nightwing said to him. Batman didn't look at him and didn't respond.

They landed right outside of Arkham and got out of the Batcopter. "Yeah I was here about one week ago to bring in Croc…Not to be bragging or anything but I brought Scarecrow in around two weeks ago…." Nightwing said. "And I brought everyone in here at least three times in the past five years." Batman said as he kind of embarrassed Nightwing. Nightwing didn't say anything and walked in embarrassed.

They walked into Arkham and no one needed any Identification from them. They walked up to the woman at the front desk. "We need to talk to Joker…..NOW!" Batman said to the woman. "He is right down the hall." She said as she shook in fear from his powerful and mean tone. "I'm sorry about that one he just gets grumpy…someti…..All the time." Nightwing said to her as he walked past.

They arrived at the Joker's cell and walked in. "Oh Look! Its my bestest friends in the whole wide world!" The Joker said to them with a smile on his face. Batman grabbed Joker by the neck and pushed him up against the wall. "I Need Answers Joker!" Batman yelled at him as he slightly choked him. "Kill me! Do it…..Kill Me! Joker said as he managed to cough up a laugh. Batman let go of him and punched him in the face. "Who is messing with The Justice League?! WHO!" Batman yelled at him. "Well you're just no fun." Joker said turning his smile to a frown. He punched joker in the face giving him a bloody nose. "Well before you collapse my lungs I'll tell you….I don't know…..she never told me her name." Batman shoved him against the wall and left without saying a word

He moved onto Harley's cell and walked into her room. "HIYA B-MAN! Oh and that one…" Harley said. "So whatcha want B-Man? Harley asked. Batman held back punching her and tried to be polite. "Ok Quinn who is the woman that was messing with us?" Batman said as calm as he could. "Why should I tell you?" Harley said trying to act tough. Batman slammed her into the wall and twisted her wrist until he broke it. "Tell me or I will break every bone in your PUNY HELPLESS BODY!" Batman screamed at her. Nightwing ran up to Batman and pulled him away slightly. "Batman don't hurt her." Nightwing said trying to calm Batman down. "OWEEE! OWEEE! Ok I'll Tell You! I don't know I swears! She never told me!" Harley said as she winced in pain. "I'm sorry Quinn." Batman said as he walked out of the room.

Batman let Nightwing in The Riddler's room first because he thought Nightwing would be able to talk better to Riddler. "Oh look who it is….The FIRST Boy Blunder….." The Riddler said as he grinned at Nightwing. "Just tell me who you're working for Mr. Nigma." Nightwing said very calmly. "I'm never going to tell you Dayarm. You probably don't get it. Night, Day and Wing Arm." The Riddler said to him. Nightwing nodded at Batman and Batman knew it was his turn to try to figure out who Riddler was working for. Batman punched Riddler in the gut multiple times and multiple times in his throat. The Riddler began coughing up blood from the multiple hits. "I don't know….I SWEAR! She never told me…I swear. All she said was that her plan was in motion and it would kill all of you." Riddler said as he continued to cough up blood. Batman threw him against the wall and left the room with Nightwing.

"You know you don't have to be that tough Bruce." Nightwing said. "They wouldn't have talked if I wasn't tough Dick." Batman said to him. "But They DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING Bruce! It was for nothing…That's why I can't work with you all the time. I'll help you tomorrow but that's it just tomorrow and the rest of tonight." Nightwing said to Bruce.

They weren't sure where they should go next. They checked up on any Arkham lead they had. And they learned nothing there. Batman for once had no ideas at all. And Nightwing didn't know much about what they were up against so any idea he had was quite useless in trying to figure out where to go.

"Maybe we should go to the Batcave Bruce." Nightwing said. "No…..we can't find anything new there." Batman said. "We have to go to the Watchtower Dick." Batman said. "I told you I'm not going to go-." Nightwing said as he was cut short by a huge explosion.

"What the hell was that Bruce!" Nightwing said as he got his balance once again. "I have no idea." Batman said as he ran toward the sight of the explosion. Batman saw a woman crouched down shaking in fear and another bomb.

Batman ran towards the woman and grabbed her. Batman ran as far as he could before the second bomb went off knocking Batman, The Woman and Nightwing to the ground. When they stood up he saw the woman's face. Batman knew immediately who the woman was. It was Jane Rees.

"Jane Rees! What are you doing here?" Batman asked her. "Please don't hurt me! I was walking through the park like I do every night." Jane said very nervously. Before Batman could say something else he saw bombs go off all over the city.

"It's not safe here anymore!" Batman yelled to both of them. "Nightwing stay here and help the injured and I'll take Ms. Rees to watchtower in case she saw someone place the bomb." Batman said to both of them. "On it boss Nightwing said as he jumped away and was out of sight.

Jane was scared about getting in the Batcopter with Batman. She was scared because….well he was scary. She didn't know what he was going to do. If he was going to put her in a jail cell on The Watchtower or jettison her out into space. She was scared but she managed to get the courage to climb in.

The flight was strange and quiet. She felt as if she should say something to break the ice but she couldn't he was just too…she didn't know what he was just too something. He had no music on and didn't say a word. At times she would start to say something but all that would come out would be "Mm". She couldn't get the courage to finish her sentence. He would simply look at her when she would make that noise and look away quickly.

They were right outside the hangar bay. Batman flew in and landed the Batcopter. When they landed Jane looked out she saw the other member standing in the hangar looking at her. It was scary and intimidating and now she wasn't sure who to be scared of more. She got out of the Batcopter and stared at them. She stared especially Martian Manhunter because he was green.

She stood there shaking and frightened. She wasn't sure what they would do. She had nothing to tell them at least nothing she remembered.

Chapter 7

The Falling City

Jane Rees

October 16…."Welcome Ms. Rees! It is good to have you here." Martian Manhunter said to her. Everyone still noticed she was shaking in fear. "You will be treated as a guest while you are here" Green Lantern said. Batman was not a fan of this. He thought she should be treated as a witness but he went along with it.

"So Jane….what did you see before and during the explosion?" Aquaman asked her. "Well there was this thing that flew by and I thought it was an airplane. Two things fell to the ground and one exploded. I covered myself with my arms and Batman grabbed me. Then there was the second explosion." Jane said.

"What were you doing before you saw the airplane drop the two bombs?" The Flash asked her. "Well I was doing what I normally do. I went to work in the afternoon. And I get out at midnight." Jane said. "Did anything odd happen at work?" The Flash asked. "No. The only exciting thing was when I spilled my coffee." Jane said.

"What were you planning on doing after work?" Green Lantern asked her. "Well after work I always take a half-hour walk in the park. Then I head to the 24-Hour Mart and get groceries. And then I go to the gas station and get a cup of decaffeinated coffee. Then I go to bed." She said. "Were you planning on doing anything extra tonight?" Green Lantern asked. "No. I had nothing else to do tonight." She replied.

"I have three more questions for you. Did you do anything different yesterday? Were you planning on doing something different tomorrow? And the last question. DO you know anyone that would want to harm you or the city?" Wonder woman asked Jane. "Well yesterday I woke up 15 minutes late…..Oh and The 24-Hour Mart was closed yesterday. Tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have work so I would get up at 8:00 Am. I would take a walk at 10:00 in the park. Go to my yoga class. Head home and I would clean and watch T.V. Then I would read and go to bed. And I definitely don't know ANYONE that would want to harm me. And other than the Joker and those guys I don't know anyone that would want to harm the city." She said.

Everyone looked at her and nodded. They all believed her story but decided it would be safest if she spent a few nights at The Watchtower due to all the bombs that were going off in Gotham. "We have decided that it is best for you to stay here for protection during the next 3 day duration period unless the situation in Gotham City changes." Martian Manhunter said to her. "I don't want to intrude on you though. Are you sure its okay for me to stay here because really I don't want to bug you." She said. "Yes it is fine. Let me show you around." Green Lantern said.

"Here's your room. There is a queen size bed for you. A T.V with every channel available on Earth. Your own personal bathroom. And a desk for if you want to read or write." Green lantern said. He then showed her to the med-bay. "If you have minor injuries go in that room. If you have mild injuries go in that room. If you have major injuries go in that room. And if you have been burned go in that room which is the burn unit." Green Lanterns said to her.

She took in her room. It was bigger than her small apartment and the bathroom was huge. She was impressed that they had such a big guestroom because she couldn't imagine how many guests they had a year. When she saw the med-bay she was astonished at how big it was. That she could understand considering they fought villains on a weekly basis they would probably need a large med-bay.

"This is the Watchtower control room. There are reinforced glass walls so you can look out at Earth. All those computers we use an advanced system called the thecapatron. You put in what you know or need to know and it will run 24/7 till it finds what you are looking for or until you want it to stop. And if you look over there that is The Justice League Meeting Room. Every single meeting The Justice League has ever had was in that room." Green Lantern said to her.

She found the control room amazing. All the Hi-Tech computers and fancy video screens. She thought the thecapatron was an interesting and amazing idea. And when she looked out the reinforced glass walls and looked down on Earth she felt amazing. She felt like a giant compared to Earth. She looked at the meeting room and was amazed that every single meeting The Justice League had ever had was in that one room. She told Green Lantern that she was ready to see the next room.

"This is the teleport room. There are teleporters that can take us to points all around the Earth when we need to get there fast. This is the engine room. These engines keep us up in the air at all times. This is the cooling room. It cools of the engine rooms exhaust so the whole place doesn't catch on fire. And this metal the watchtower is made of is a special metal that no one can move. It prevents human hands from being able to push it to Earth." Green Lantern said to her.

She found the teleport room VERY interesting. The fact that they could go from here to Metropolis in a second was amazing. She found the engines and cooling room very futuristic looking and neat. And the fact that no person could ever move the Watchtower was strange but cool. She began to get tired so she told everyone she would head to bed.

The other members of the league went to there rooms also. They all had a designated sleeping time of 4:00 AM and would wake up at 7:00 AM. That was there schedule and they were allowed an extra hour if they were extra tired one night. It took a while for new members to get used to three hours of sleep a night. They were ready for a peaceful quiet night of sleep. Unfortunately it wasn't peaceful or quiet. That night they wouldn't get any sleep.

5:00 AM October 17…They all heard a loud explosion and everyone quickly rushed out of there rooms. They ran around and got to the control room. The reinforced glass was cracked and the computer monitors showed the explosion came from the engine room. "Dammit whats going on!" Batman yelled to the rest of them.

They ran to the engine room and saw Jane except half of her face was robotic and she stood there watching the engine room burn.. "How could we have been fooled by a robot so easily! We're Idiots!" Batman said to the other members. Green Lantern used his ring but this robot used the weapon that was able to disrupt his ring earlier and the rings power was useless.

"So this whole time a robot was messing with us?! Probably Brainiac controlling it." Wonder Woman said. A voice came over the speaker system. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME THE GREAT IMPERIEX PRIME OF BEING BRAINAC! I AM IMPERIEX PRIME!" Imperiex's voice over the speaker system said. "No…it can't be…not….Imperiex." They all said at the same time.

"But it is me! You were chasing for a woman this whole time which is correct. I created Jane Rees and gave her a whole history on the internet and in schools. I had her rise to power in different areas of the world. I had my robot talk to my allies so they would never know it was me and you would be looking for a woman while I was hidden in random spots around the world. I had the bombing so you would take her back here. I knew you would show her around and her target would be the engine room. Now you are falling from the sky and don't bother teleporting she destroyed those too. Oh and by the way in exactly 10 seconds the hangar and the control room will explode. Good bye I'll see you in Metropolis if you survive the crash!" Imperiex said.

The control room and Hangar exploded. "There is no way out!" Aquaman yelled. "Then we will just have to survive the crash!" Superman responded. They rushed to what was left of the control room. All that was there was broken computers and burning pieces of paper. "We need to get under something big and when we crash we might be better protected!" Batman yelled to everyone.

They each got under heavy desks and pieces of engine. Batman rushed to the hangar but all of there vehicles were completely destroyed. They would never be able to use there vehicles again. Batman thought about Nightwing…he had probably been killed and the allies of Imperiex were probably set free.

Batman took a piece of the Batcopter and got under it. The Watchtower fell for what seemed like an eternity when in reality it was only a matter of minutes. Superman calculated that they would crash in Metropolis. Right in the center of Metropolis where Imperiex was probably waiting and civilians would be standing.

They could feel the Watchtower enter the atmosphere because it got hotter when they did and parts of the watchtower seemed to just disintegrate. None of them had injuries from the explosion but they were worried about injuries from the crash.

The Watchtower slammed into the center of Metropolis. The watchtower flew in all different directions along with the Justice league. There space station was gone but the fight was not.

Chapter 8

Battle Royal

Imperiex Prime

5:30 AM October 17…...Aquaman opened his eyes and saw the other members fighting hoards of Imperiex's robot minions. Imperiex stood away from the major fighting and if one of the members got too close he would merely kick them away. Aquaman could see he let his allies out. Joker, Doctor Polaris, Harley, Riddler and Grod all ran around helping Imperiex.

Aquaman grabbed his trident and ran into the fight. Waves of robotic drones ran at him. They were strong and shot lasers from there arm and eyes. He ran towards the drones and fought with his trident. Every ten drones or so one of there lasers would hit him and give him a slight burn.

Batman was stuck in the center of the fight being overwhelmed by the amount of robotic drones. His fists were not strong enough to destroy them so he would hold a Batarang and use it like a knife. He was worried that if these drones were tiring him out what would Imperiex do to him.

Flash and Wonder Woman fought together like a brother and sister. Flash would quickly punch the drones and Wonder Woman would use her lasso and rip the heads off of the drones. They got tired quickly but fought through the weakness and pain.

Martian Manhunter flew into the battle and used his shape shifting abilities to transform into a tiger and attack the drones. He grew tired and weak and would squint in pain as he was shot repeatedly. He summoned up all of his strength and continued to fight no matter what pain he was in.

Superman was weak from the fall he didn't stay weak though because his anger pushed him forward. He used his laser eyes and shot through waves of drones. He would freeze them with his breath and break them with his fists. He used his anger to fuel him but even his anger couldn't keep up his strength forever.

Green Lantern fought very strong. He used his ring to create swords and guns. He would shoot the drones with his ring created guns and finish the off with his sword. He fought as long as he could and flew away to help the others. Eventually they were all split up and couldn't see each other.

They fought valiantly but each of them grew tired and weak. They knew they couldn't last long so Aquaman knew he had to ill Imperiex before he killed more people and sent out more drones.

Aquaman ran a few miles and fought waves of drones. His goal wasn't the drones though so he tried to run pass them quickly. The drones would shoot him repeatedly but he shook off the pain and ran to his true target.

He saw his true target Imperiex staring at the ruins of Metropolis and killing anyone he saw in his path. Aquaman ran behind Imperiex and was ready to end this before he could kill more.

Aquaman threw his trident through the air and went through Imperiex's neck. Imperiex's head went down and he screamed in pain. Aquaman climbed up Imperiex's back and pulled the trident out and continued stabbing him.

Finally Imperiex stopped screaming and his head went down. Aquaman had killed Imperiex. He was proud but just to be sure he stabbed Imperiex's head multiple other times to ensure he was dead.

Just as Aquaman was about to climb down Imperiex's injuries healed and he grabbed Aquaman. "So Mr. Curry…..You thought you could kill me? YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME THE GREAT IMPERIEX! YOU FOOL!" Imperiex screamed at him. "I KNOW I can kill you and I and the rest of the Justice League WILL kill you." Aquaman said as Imperiex squeezed him breaking many bones in Aquaman's body. "Well I guess the Justice League will have to kill me without you." Imperiex said as he squeezed Aquaman breaking every bone in his body and killing Aquaman. He threw Aquaman's body to the side. He had killed Aquaman and Arthur Curry lived no more.

The others were too far away at first to notice. When they could hear Imperiex's yelling from a distance they knew something was wrong and that's when they realized Aquaman was gone. They ran and flew to the sight where they heard Imperiex's voice. At first they saw Imperiex laughing and then they noticed Aquaman's brightly colored orange suit around his dead body on the ground.

They ran and flew to his body and at the same time they all said "No…It can't be….no." they all began to lightly cry as they said it. They checked his pulse and felt his body but they were positive he was dead. He was covered in rubble and it appeared he had been stepped on by Imperiex after his death. They knew they had to try to kill Imperiex.

They hid behind the rubble of a building and talked out a strategy. "Ok Diana you throw the whip around his neck. Hal use your ring to make a sword and attack his chest. J'onn turn into a squid and distract his face. Barry run around his legs and try to trip him. Clark shoot lasers at his chest. I will throw explosive Batarangs at his chest and head and Arth-...Well we will do this for him." Batman said as they were ready to rush out. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. They knew this was there chance to try and kill Imperiex. They hoped they could avenge Arthur but they also hoped they all wouldn't end up like him.

They all rushed out at him and followed their plan. Wonder Woman threw the lasso around Imperiex's neck. He could here what they were planning so he was ready. When the Lasso went around his neck it began shocking her. Martian Manhunter turned into a squid and wrapped around his head. Again Imperiex planned for it and shot a laser from his head and knocked Manhunter off of his head. Flash ran around his legs and Imperiex merely kicked him and knocked him away. Superman shot lasers from his eyes and Batman was ready to throw his explosive Batarangs when Imperiex used some weapon and superman turned around and attacked Batman. Green Lantern flew in and when he was about to make the sword his ring stopped working. He hit them all again and knocked them to the ground.

"Now go you puny little people. Go while you still have the chance and kill some of my drones. I am not ready to kill you yet…NOW GO!" Imperiex yelled at them. "But what…..if we want to fight" Flash said as he lay on the ground bleeding. "I won't kill you but then I will break every bone in your body and then kill you. But I would recommend returning to this fight later." Imperiex said.

They all ran and flew away and began fighting the drones again. They knew they would get nowhere by fighting the drones but they could rebuild there strength to fight Imperiex again. They worked as a team and came up with a routine to defeating waves of drones. As a team they seemed unstoppable except to Imperiex.

Imperiex watched the battle from a distance and would laugh as he saw the Justice League fight as if there was a chance of them winning. "Ha look at your puny friends fighting as if they could win. Even if they could defeat my drones they will never be able to kill me isn't that right Arthur." Imperiex said to Aquaman's dead body. He began to laugh again. "If you could not do it they will never be able to do it." Imperiex said again to Aquaman's dead body.

The Justice league continued fighting the drones but this time did not get tired out. They used there hatred of Imperiex to keep them fueled and the promise that they would avenge Arthur. They all made sure they didn't use there energy too fast though. Two would fight at a time and then they would be replaced with another two members and the cycle continued.

Batman saw the Joker and Harley running to the top of a tall building. Batman knew it couldn't be good so he slipped out of the fight and ran after them. The others didn't really notice him run away. After a few minutes they realized he wasn't in there fighting cycle. They looked around and couldn't see him. They fought but tried to find him and when Imperiex would begin laughing again they would get worried he had killed Batman. They hoped Imperiex hadn't killed him.

Batman ran off and watched them fight. He began climbing up the building and watched his friends fight. He hoped while he was busy fighting the Joker and Harley Imperiex wouldn't kill his friends.

Chapter 9

The Dieing Clown

The Joker And Harley Quinn

Batman continued climbing the building and made sure not to lose his grip. A few times his foot would slip but he would make sure to get his grip right after. He was worried about what he would see at the top of the building. They may be shooting a missile at the rest of The League or maybe they were planning on killing innocent people. He was almost to the top and wasn't sure what to expect.

He got to the top and immediately felt one bullet through each arm. He would normally be fine but he abandoned his bullet proof vest for more flexibility. "Have you lost your wings Bats? And what do we call a bat with no wings?" Joker said. "um...um….A Wingless Bat!" Harley said to Joker. "No You Idiot! It's a DEAD bat not a WINGLESS BAT YOU IDIOT!" Joker screamed at her. "You know you just can't find good henchwoman like you used to." Joker said to Batman.

"Always a pleasure Joker." Batman said in that serious sarcastic tone he used very rarely. "Don't be snappy with me Bats!" Joker screamed at him as it seemed he was agitated easily on this particular day. "I didn't know it bothered you so much sweetums." Batman said to him trying to agitate him further. "Sweetums! That's a great name for ya puddin." Harley said to her puddin so innocently.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IM NOT YOUR ANY OF YOUR SWEETUMS! YOU ARE ALL DRIVINNG ME BATTY! Heh, Heh, batty…..and you're you know bat man." He said not getting the laugh he wanted. "OH COME ON FOR GOD SAKES! I MAKE A GOOD JOKE FOR ONCE AND YOU DON'T LAUGH! LAUGH!" He roared at them in that insane tone. Harley getting quite nervous that he would shoot her decided it would be good for her to laugh. "HA! That's a good one pudding!" she said as she gestured to Batman to stat laughing.

"Well Bats…are you going to laugh?" Joker said tightening his grip on the trigger of his gun. Batman made no response and merely spit at The Joker. "You dare defile this face of beauty!" Joker said moving his hand in front of hiss face. "Well I won't take it!" Joker said as he pulled the trigger of the gun.

Merely a metal pole with a flag that said bang popped out. "Did I pack the wrong gun?" joker asked himself. "I wonder what happens if I pull the trigger again?" he said pulling the trigger once more. The mini metal flag pole went shooting out of the barrel heading straight toward Batman's chest.


End file.
